wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:RedManiac
--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:58, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Talk To Me Year-end Awards What awards should Wikiality.com award this year? For some examples from previous years see these links: 2006 and 2007. Please post your suggestions for categories to be awarded here, then post your nominees for that category in the appropriate section (make one if necessary) in the Nominations section. Please only post items that were created in 2008. Any questions, post them on the Awards page talk page, here.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:13, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Images You are welcome to post your own pics, just be careful what you include, if it isn't truthy content, it will get pulled.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:25, 25 May 2007 (UTC) --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:25, 25 May 2007 (UTC) :Awesome pic, btw!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:36, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Have You Heard... ...about "The Daily Show" spoof FOX came up with? Here is a link FOX does comedy!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:23, 16 February 2007 (UTC) : Interesting. I'll take a look at it when it premires. RedManiac 21:31, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Another Userbox for you... I made another userbox, but this one is for Daily Show fans, it is called "WAtds" and you put it on your page, just like the Truthiness Monkey in Training one (WATMit). For all userboxes, click here--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:43, 13 February 2007 (UTC) Wikip*dia Pictures You want to be careful when "borrowing' pictures from that place. # First, you would have to make sure it is "released under the GNU Free Documentation License" (otherwise a wikinazi will come over and tag or delete it, and # Second, Stephen makes fun of them, so it would be embarassing to borrow from them (BTW, I uploaded another one directly from Disney: Image:LightningMcQueen.jpg)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:12, 12 February 2007 (UTC) :Hmm...never thought of that. I'll try to be more careful. RedManiac 00:15, 12 February 2007 (UTC) John Oliver Pics It seems one of your images (Image:Johnolivertds.jpg) is having problems displaying. If you re-upload it, use a different name.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:38, 11 February 2007 (UTC) : What do you mean? RedManiac 02:51, 11 February 2007 (UTC) ::You know what, I don't know what I mean...it didn't work on my PC, but it does on my Mac. Who knows what's going on...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:56, 11 February 2007 (UTC) This file Image:Johnolivertds.jpg still seems to be corrupted, and is not displaying consistently (I've looked at it in a couple of different places). I think it would be best if you re-uploaded and renamed it, and then we'll get rid of the wiggy one.--thisniss 05:55, 12 February 2007 (UTC) :Looks okay to me. But I'll re-upload it anyway. RedManiac 22:17, 12 February 2007 (UTC) Colbert Dance Pics You have a Colbert dancing gif with this Brady guy that doesn't work and a jpeg of the same name, did you want to keep them? Or throw them?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:45, 10 February 2007 (UTC) :I guess the jpeg and the non working gif should be thrown away. RedManiac 20:24, 10 February 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, all done.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:53, 10 February 2007 (UTC) :Hey, just wanted to thank you for the Dance gif addition. I have been neglecting that page for far too long. If you want to work on it in any other way, feel free. You can drop me a line at my talk page if you have ideas or questions, too.--thisniss 20:03, 10 February 2007 (UTC) ::No prob. RedManiac 20:24, 10 February 2007 (UTC) Spock-Colbert Pic Okay, if you got that from Uncyclopedia you need to edit something into the page that says that. We don't want to get into trouble for using stuff and not giving people credit. If you have any questions, drop me a note.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:22, 21 January 2007 (UTC) :Just to be clear: # you are not in trouble # the image can stay, we just have to have some kind of note if it came from Uncyclopedia, like "Copied/borrowed from Uncyclopedia, For Parody Use under the GNU Free Documentation License Agreement" # if it did not come from Uncyclopedia, put some kind of disclaimer saying "For parody use only" :You can edit info for images at any time, even after they have been uploaded. If you have any questions, drop me a note.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:31, 21 January 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, sorry about that. RedManiac 19:59, 21 January 2007 (UTC) :::Not your fault, if the admins around here (cough, cough) made a "Policy" all of these things would be posted somewhere and you could have looked it up...ahem...but thank you for posting that, we don't want to get into a vandal war with uncyclopedia, they have more geeks than we do...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:04, 21 January 2007 (UTC) Signature To make your signature (like on the nomination page), type 2 hyphens ("-") followed by 4 tildes ("~") with no spaces in between. Please go back and replace your old "signature" on your nomination with a new one, and then VOTE FOR IT! You forgot to vote for it!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:51, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Steve Carell If you want, you can nominate your page to be "Featured" on the Main Page. Drop me a note if you have any questions.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:29, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :First, put a "UC (Under Construction) tag on your page, templates can be found here. Check out the other pages that have been "Featured", and make changes as you see fit. When you are ready, you can nominate it, here. If you have any other question, don't hesitate to ask.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:00, 16 January 2007 (UTC) ::In case you ared interested, I uploaded 2 pics you might be able to use: Image:SteveCarellChestwax.jpg, and Image:SteveCarell40.jpg--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:15, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :::Thank you. RedManiac 03:37, 16 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Ok, don't forget, even though it's been nominated, you can still work on it. So, keep looking at some of the other pages for hints and stuff to expand your page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:40, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :Just an FYI, we now have a Peer Review process where you can post your page for review and advice from your fellow Wikiality.com users.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:13, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Sound Advice * --MC Esteban 20:18, 4 March 2007 (UTC)